


Friend or Foe

by darkestbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: Character Death, Horror, M/M, Ouija board fic, Really sad stuff I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestbliss/pseuds/darkestbliss





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s really dark down here,” came a quiet whisper from Matt as he slowly walked down the creaky wooden steps behind Dom.

 

“Aw, is little Matty scared?” Dom teased, flicking the light switch on and grinning when the rays illuminated the pale boy’s pouting face. “Watch out,” he said. “There might be a...  _ghost!_ ” He jumped forward and grabbed underneath Matt’s ribs, making the brunette squeal and claw at Dom’s arms as he tried to escape his grasp.

 

“Bastard,” Matt said, sticking his tongue out and walking off the last step to land on the cold basement floor, his socked toes wiggling as he did so. “You’re the one who called this place creepy.”

 

“Did not.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes and kicked at an abandoned pillow on the ground, watching as a cloud of dust raised up and dissipated in the freezing air. “Are you sure your mum and dad are okay with us being down here?” he asked.

 

“What, are you scared already?” Dom challenged.

 

“No!” Matt’s answer was quick - too quick to be thought out beforehand - and Dom gave him a smug grin as he turned bright red from embarrassment.

 

“Uh huh.  _Suuuuure._ Not scared, yep.”

 

“Fuck you, Dom,” Matt said, shoving the blonde backward and spinning around to walk further into the old basement.

 

“Maybe if you ask nicely!” Dom called after him, hurrying up to his best friend and (newly-established) boyfriend. Matt blushed again and glared at Dom, to which the blonde’s expression immediately shifted. “Sorry,” he said gently. “I’ll behave.” To make his point clear, he tiptoed up behind Matt and snuck his arms around his slender waist, resting his chin on his bony shoulder. “See, I’m behaving.”

 

Matt seemed to immediately relax after that, melting into Dom’s arms like he’d been doing it his entire life.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dom said again, pressing the lightest of kisses against his skin.

 

“S’okay,” Matt replied.

 

“No, it’s not. I made you uncomfortable.” Dom was frowning because he knew he’d taken it a bit too far. Matt, of course, convinced him it was fine, never wanting to cause any trouble. “I’m going to bring a bag of crisps down, you want anything, baby?”

 

“No,” Matt responded, trying to keep the fluttering in his heart down, though he knew he never could because it seemed to be a recurring action whenever Dom called him that. “Maybe something to drink,” he called up once Dom was at the top of the stairs and opening the door that led to the rest of the house.

 

“Coming right up!”

 

Matt smiled to himself, wondering how he somehow ended up falling in love with his best friend; he felt like the luckiest person alive. At the thought of cuddles later that night and  _possibly_ some heated kisses, he let out a tiny slight squeal of excitement. It was their first night alone together, all previous nights consisting of parties of more than just the two of them. Intimacy was something they hadn’t quite gotten to share together yet, both wanting to take things very slow since they were still getting used to the whole boyfriend thing. Matt was looking forward to taking that first step with Dom though, hopefully that night.

 

He did a quick look around in the basement, finding an old dusty sofa that would come in handy, a telly that must’ve been unused for at least a decade, Mr. Howard’s old shot glass collection, and a box of games. Grinning, Matt pulled the box out from where it was located beneath an old computer desk, and began shuffling through the games. Mahjong, Backgammon, Battleship, Scrabble, Mancala, every game imaginable.

 

“Matt, should I bring some ice cream down too? I just found a whole pint of HÃ¤agen-Dazs in the freezer.”

 

“Yeah sounds good,” Matt called up to his boyfriend before digging around in the box some more, placing a few games aside that they could play later. His blue eyes lit up when he reached the bottom of the box. “You have a Ouija Board?!” he squealed excitedly

 

“What?” Dom asked, his voice now closer to Matt.

 

The brunette turned around to face him, clutching the board to his chest with excitement. “Look!”

 

“Really, Matt?” Dom chuckled, lifting the Ouija Board from Matt’s hands to look at it. “Of all the things in that box, this is the one you get most excited over?” Matt pouted and Dom chuckled again, quickly leaning forward to kiss the frown off of his boyfriend’s lips. “I can’t help but find it endearing, though.” Once again he softly pressed his mouth to Matt’s lips, savoring the moment as the smaller boy melted into him and briefly forgot about the Ouija Board that was still gripped in the blonde’s hands.

 

“What if we make contact with a ghost?” Matt suddenly asked excitedly, his eyes brightening by the second.

 

“I thought you were scared of this place,” Dom said with a grin, moving Matt to sit down with him on the ancient sofa in the basement.

 

“I am. But ghosts, Dom! We can be like proper ghost hunters, with all the communicating and shit!”

 

“Babe, you watch too many of those paranormal shows. Besides, ghosts aren’t real.”

 

Matt frowned, looking dejectedly at the Ouija Board. He sighed heavily and took it from Dom’s hand, staring at the writing on it. “Can we at least try?” he asked softly.

 

Dom gave him a smile, putting his hands around Matt’s thin waist to pull them closer together. “Of course,” he said with a soft kiss to Matt’s cheekbone. “Whatever you want to do, I want to do too.”

 

“Can we cuddle after?” Matt asked hopefully, blue eyes shining.

 

“I would love to do that as well.”

 

A huge grin spread across Matt’s face, lighting up Dom’s entire world. He kissed Matt again, savouring the moment they were currently sharing together without any words having to be spoken. He loved watching the brunette’s tiny chest rise and fall with each breath, proof that Matt was alive and that Matt was his. Their relationship might’ve been new, but their lifelong friendship which was now growing into something more gave Dom the feeling that Matt would always be there.

 

Dom breathed in deep, letting Matt’s scent linger before exhaling and inhaling the surrounding air again, keeping his arms locked securely around his waist the whole time.

 

“Wanna talk to some ghosts?” he finally asked after holding Matt for what seemed like only seconds but could’ve been minutes or even hours.

 

Matt’s wicked smile was all Dom needed in response.

 

~

 

The clock read 23:51 and Dom and Matt sat cross legged across from each other with the old sofa pushed far back against the wall, the Ouija Board placed precisely in between the two of them and a piece of paper and a pencil to the left of Dom so he could write down any answers they got from any spirits. Matt had told Dom to light a few candles, in order to set the mood. Dom thought it was a bit silly, but then again, once they were done with the Ouija Board shit, how nice would a make out session with candles be?

 

Matt interrupted his thoughts by giving him a slight shove and gesturing down to the board.

 

“You have to put your finger on the planchette,” he said. “No, not like that” he corrected when Dom apparently pressed down too hard. “Be gentle! Yes, like that.” Dom rolled his eyes as his boyfriend babbled away on proper technique, but let him have his fun anyway. Matt fiddled around a bit more, reading over the instructions to make sure everything was in the correct place and that they were ready. “Dom, do you want to be the medium?”

 

“What’s that?” Dom asked dumbly.

 

“The one who asks all the questions, silly! We can come up with them together, but it’s best if just one person talks to the spirit, y’know, so we don’t scare it off.”

 

“Since you’re so passionate about this I think I’ll let you do the honors.”

 

It was obvious that Matt caught the sarcasm in Dom’s voice, but he pushed it aside nonetheless. This was their night and Matt knew they would enjoy it no matter how stupid Dom found it to be. He shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all things, the planchette balanced gently beneath his fingers. He moved it around the board a few times to warm it up, whispering a few quiet words before going silent again. Dom giggled softly, earning him a kick to the shin. He was quiet after that.

 

“Any spirit you want to contact in particular?” Matt asked gently. Dom shook his head and watched as the brunette nodded. Dom was trying so hard to keep silent, but it was hard with the look of seriousness that Matt had on his face. He managed to keep his mouth shut as Matt asked the first question. “Are you a good spirit or a bad spirit?” His voice was calm and monotone as both of them watched the planchette that was placed in the middle of the board. Nothing happened for a few moments and Matt frowned. “Dom, are you sure your mind is clear?”

 

“Yes Matt,” the blonde lied. Truth be told, he’d been thinking about Matt’s lips the entire time.

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“How do you know that? Maybe there aren’t any ghosts who are up for talking tonight.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes again and returned his gaze to the Ouija Board, repeating the question out loud. A few seconds later, the planchette slid to the left, landing on the “yes” symbol. A grin pulled the edges of Matt’s lips upwards.

 

“Holy shit,” Dom whispered beneath his breath.

 

“Looks like you were wrong,” he said softly to Dom before pulling his head back to look at the ceiling, as if to try and see the spirit they had managed to contact.

 

“You probably just pushed it.”

 

“Did not.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Make sure you have the paper ready for when I ask the next question. We don’t want to miss anything important.”

 

Dom did as he was told, pulling the paper close to his side. He didn’t want to upset Matt, so he tried to behave. He seemed very serious about the Ouija Board; it wasn’t so hard to believe, with all the programs about the supernatural and paranormal that Matt watched on Wednesday evenings. Dom smiled to himself, thinking about his small boyfriend wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa, small head and little toes poking out as he stared intently at the television screen.

 

“Dom! Dom! Pay attention!” Matt’s excited voice pulled him from his mind.

 

“Matt! Matt! Okay!” he replied, giving the bouncing brunette a smile. “I’m ready.”

 

“What is your name?” Matt asked, looking past Dom at nothing in particular then back down at the board between them. He squealed when the planchette slowly but surely started moving across the board. Dom stared in amazement, then remembered his job, and frantically started scribbling down the letters so as not to forget them. When the planchette was stationary again, the two teenagers looked at the board in wonder, fascinated by what they’d just witnessed. “What did it say?” Matt finally asked with a whisper. “I was so excited, I forgot to pay attention.”

 

Dom glanced at the paper with his scribbled and messy handwriting, words catching in his throat by what they’d just witnessed. “It said ‘I prefer not to say’.”

 

“Holy shit,” Matt said beneath his breath.

 

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Dom said with a shake of his head. “In fact, I don’t believe it at all.”

 

“Dom, we both saw it. Fuck, that just happened!”

 

“Are you sure?” Dom asked, suspicious and wary of the Ouija Board now. He wanted to make sure this wasn’t some fucked up joke that would get them both in trouble. “Ask another question.”

 

“Uhh...” Matt tapped his fingers to his chin for a few seconds. In all honesty, he didn't think they’d get any responses, with how negative Dom seemed to be about the whole thing. All attempts before that Matt had had with an Ouija Board were just that: attempts. He’d never been successful before, and now that they’d actually gotten through to a spirit, he was having trouble coming up with questions to ask. “Favorite film?” he finally asked.

 

Dom rolled his eyes - prompting a glare from Matt - at the lame question. Sure enough though, a few seconds later the planchette began moving across the board from beneath their fingers. Matt’s mouth dropped in fascination and excitement as Dom hurried to write down the spirit’s response.

 

“Back to the Future,” Matt whispered as he looked down at the words Dom had written.

 

“Original,” Dom mumbled beneath his breath before earning a punch from Matt.

 

“That’s my favorite film you cunt,” he hissed.

 

“Well maybe you should befriend Mr. Ghosty here then and watch your dumb sci fi film together.”

 

Matt gasped, his jaw dropping nearly to the floor. “Back to the Future is a  _classic_!” he argued, glaring at his boyfriend. “Only an idiot couldn’t see that.”

 

Dom smirked, slightly aroused by Matt’s defensive attitude. He chuckled at the brunette’s steaming red face and tightly gripped knuckles, barely noticing that the planchette was moving beneath their fingers again. By the time he did realize it, he only caught the last few letters.

 

Both teenagers went silent before regaining the serious tone they heard earlier. “What did you say?” Matt asked quietly. He giggled as, once again, the planchette moved across the board steadily. It seemed that whatever spirit they’d contact seemed to want to stay in contact.

 

“‘You two should get married’,” Dom read aloud from his paper before flushing a deep red color. “Sassy fucker,” he grumbled, noticing Matt shifting uncomfortably. “We’ve only been dating a few weeks, how do you know Matt won’t end up hating me some day?”

 

“Dom!” Matt protested.

 

“What? It could happen you know.”

 

Matt pouted, but both boys’ attention was immediately drawn back the Ouija Board as the planchette began to move again.

 

“Someone is social,” Matt mentioned as Dom scribbled out the long response. “I figured we’d get really short answers, like, one or two words.”

 

Dom shrugged, continuing to write down the letters as fast as he could. “Maybe Mr. Ghosty has a lot to say,” he said as he set the pencil down, the planchette now stationery. He read over the words to himself before repeating them out loud to Matt. “He says ‘Why don’t we play a game’.” Dom raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling briefly before muttering quietly to himself. “This is so fucking weird.”

 

“Aw come on, Dom!” Matt said, smiling widely. “This could be fun! What kind of game?” he asked.

 

‘Truth or dare’ was the spirit’s response, and Dom actually agreed that that would be a good idea. None of that crazy spooky ghost shit like writing in mirrors. It was strange enough that they were actually making contact with some _thing,_ and Dom didn’t want to make it any weirder than it already was.

 

“Alright Mr. Ghosty,” Matt said, taking the name Dom had given the spirit and using it to address him. “You go first.”

 

The letters the planchette spelt out a few seconds later read ‘Matt truth or dare’.

 

“Uhh,” the brunette said shyly. “Truth.”

 

“‘Do Dom’s farts stink’,” Dom read aloud. “Hey!” he shouted, glaring at the Ouija Board as Matt fell to the floor in a heap of giggles. “It’s not funny,” the blonde whined, pouting.

 

Matt sat up, shaking and wiping the tears from his eyes, still laughing. “Sometimes,” he said with a grin.

 

Dom rolled his eyes. “Mr. Ghosty here is a little piece of shitwank.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, something changed in the atmosphere of the room; the candles flickered for a few seconds before completely distinguishing, plunging the two boys into darkness. Matt shivered as a brisk chill swept past the both of them and freezed their bones.

 

“Dom,” Matt whispered, all excitement left from his voice. “Don’t piss him off. Apologize. Now.”

 

Dom was staring wide eyed at the once lit candles, shaking from the cold draft that had somehow found its way into the old basement. “I’m s-sorry,” he stuttered, terror in the form of trembles taking over his words.

 

And just like that, the candles relit themselves and the coldness drifted away, leaving Matt and Dom staring at each other with huge eyes.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Dom asked quietly.

 

“You made him mad,” Matt said, his voice heavy and low. “Don’t do that again.”

 

Dom turned to look at his boyfriend who was staring at him intently, his expression dead serious. “Okay,” he replied simply, taking a deep breath. “Should we continue?”

 

“Yeah!” Matt’s mood seemed to take another turn, changing back into the cheerful and enthusiastic teenager he’d been just moments before the candles went out. “Should we dare the ghost to do something?”

 

“I dunno, ask him,” Dom said with a disinterested shrug.

 

Matt frowned. “You don’t want to do this anymore, do you?” he asked sadly.

 

Dom’s ears caught that quickly. “What? No, babe, of course I do! This is fun, I like spending time with you! I’m a bit freaked out but nonetheless, let’s keep going.” He leaned forward over the board, being careful not to let the candles catch his hoodie, and plopped a kiss on Matt’s frowning lips, in turn making Matt let out a little smile.

 

“That sounded sexual,” the brunette said quietly with a wink.

 

Dom gaped at his boyfriend, surprised by the confidence brimming across his face. “Damn,” he breathed, pressing his lips to Matt’s once again, only this time with a bit more in mind than a simple kiss. “Want to take a break?” he asked, breathless as he lightly lifted his hand to touch Matt’s knee.

 

“Should we ask Mr. Ghosty?” Matt replied, grinning into Dom’s lips as he felt the blonde’s hand move slowly around his body to lightly touch his back.

 

“Let’s,” Dom said with a twinkle in his eyes. He leaned back, giggling when Matt frowned at their parted lips. “He’ll probably say yes. The kinky bastard probably wants to watch us make out.”  
  
“Ew, what if it’s an old man?!” Matt said with a giggle before making a fake gagging expression.

 

“Let’s ask,” Dom said, making sure to put extra encouragement into his words. He wanted Matt to know that, yes, this wasn’t what he had in mind for their night alone, but that he certainly wasn’t complaining. Any time with Matt was time well spent, in Dom’s opinion.

 

After sharing one last kiss, the boys turned back to the board, placing their fingers on the planchette once again. Their demeanor shifted, becoming more serious as Matt moved the planchette gently across the board again to warm it up before stopping in the middle.

 

“Can we dare you to do something?” Matt asked aloud to the spirit. He hoped he was still there and hadn’t lost interest when Matt and Dom had taken their time out to kiss for a bit.

 

To Matt’s delight, the planchette immediately began to move across the board again. Dom was shocked yet again that night, and quickly wrote down the letters.

 

“It says ‘I would like to dare Dom to do something’. Oh,” he said, glancing up at the ceiling and shrugging. “Fine with me, I guess.”

 

The spirit immediately took action again, Dom’s eyes following the planchette as it swiftly moved across the board with very little slowing it down.

 

“Wow,” Dom whispered. He never expected it to move in the first place when they’d started this silly game, nevertheless move  _that_  fast.

 

“What’d he say?” Matt asked, arching forward to read what Dom had written down.

 

“Ha!” Dom exclaimed, reading over his own words. “Brilliant. He wants me to suck you off. I told you he’s a kinky bastard.”

 

“He  _what_?!” Matt nearly screamed, blushing a color far more red than he’d ever blushed before. “Dom, I don’t...” His words trailed off as he stammered with his mouth still hung wide open. “How are we going to do this? Like? Does he want foreplay or? We’ve only touched each other once before and it was on accident and I don’t know if you’ll like me when I look like that and oh my Go-”

 

“Stop talking,” Dom interrupted, pressing his finger to Matt’s mouth to stop the words from sputtering out.

 

“But I-”

 

“Nope. Matt, look at me. It’ll feel good, yeah?” Matt nodded. “Just, relax and let me do the work. Don’t worry about looking silly or anything, because good  _God_ you are so attractive it has me in bits most of the time.” Dom took Matt’s hand in his, running his fingers over the pale skin. “Don’t worry about a thing, okay baby?”

 

“Okay,” Matt whispered, letting himself be pushed back with the gentle pulse of Dom’s hand. He breathed in sharply when he felt his boyfriend’s fingers toying with the zipper on his trousers, his cock already hardening at the delicate touch. It was the opposite of what he thought they’d be getting up to that night, at least the circumstances. Sure, he’d expected some heated moments, maybe some touches, but not brought on by a ghost. Still, Matt couldn’t complain, because it felt  _good,_ farbetter than his own hand.

 

“I’m just gonna... Uh... Hold on,” Dom mumbled, shifting away from the Ouija Board and the still lit candles. Matt kicked his legs to the side, his trousers slipping down his waist to pool around his thin thighs. “Oh fuck,” Dom whispered at the sight of Matt’s trousers down and his boxers slung dangerously low on his hips. “Are you hard, baby?”

 

Matt’s chest rose and fell quickly as he saw Dom’s character change right before his eyes into someone who was absolutely dripping with sexiness. His grey eyes shone with something primal and aggressive as his hand continued to rub Matthew through the thin fabric of his boxers, getting closer and closer to the waistband to pull them completely off his thin hips.

 

“Can you fucking-” Matt panted, his hips bucking when Dom leaned down to tease him with his tongue through the material “-please hurry up!”

 

Dom grinned, his fingers resting just beneath Matt’s waistband. In one quick movement, Matt’s boxers were on the floor and Dom was staring at the brunette’s straining cock.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Dom whispered, swallowing at the size of Matt’s erect dick, wondering how he was going to manage without choking. “I don’t...”

 

“Dom,” Matt breathed, squirming from the uncomfortable tightness and the closeness of Dom’s mouth. “Please.”

 

The blonde leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to Matt’s bare hip and watching the way goosebumps mapped out over his skin. With a deep breath, he moved to the head of Matt’s cock and tentatively put his lips over, giving an experimental suck.

 

“O- _ohhh,_ ” Matt moaned as he watched Dom’s cheeks hollow and his mouth gradually engulf more and more of his cock. Dom stopped at halfway and began to try things out, using his tongue and lips to see what was nice and what wasn’t. Everything he did left Matt moaning and eventually trying to thrust deeper, which only made Dom sputter and choke. “Fuck,” Matt gasped when Dom completely removed himself to catch his breath. “Don’t stop, Dom, that was amazing.”

 

“Hold on, love,” Dom said, coughing once and shifted so that his own hardness was in a more comfortable position. “It’s harder than it looks but Jesus you taste so good.” Matt nodded and Dom took his cock in hand to make up for the lack of sucking while he let his throat adjust to the weird feeling it currently had. The candles suddenly flickered and the air grew cold, reminding Dom of why they were doing this in the first place.

 

“Dom,” Matt growled. “Don’t. Stop.”

 

Dom shivered at the ferocity in Matt’s voice, getting on his knees and obediently taking Matt’s cock into his mouth again, giving long and slow sucks to the whole shaft. The air warmed up again and Matt screamed out, bucking his hips and forcing his dick all the way to the back of the blonde’s throat.

 

“More,” he commanded, his hands violently tugging at Dom’s blonde hair. Dom whined at the sensation and concentrated on not choking as he hollowed his lips and ran his tongue over the tip of Matt’s cock. He loved the way it made his boyfriend shout and grip his head, and he mentally stored that bit of information away in his brain for future times.

 

With a few more jerks of Matt’s hips and a swirl of warm air around the two teenagers’ bodies, Matt came hard into Dom’s mouth, moaning and shaking as the shock of it ripped through his body.

 

Dom’s eyes widened as he tasted his boyfriend for the first time, Matt’s come dotting his lips and dripping down his chin. The blonde sat back, unable to do anything with a mouth full of come. He was scared to swallow.

 

“Dom,” Matt panted, sprawled on his side with hair sticking up in multiple directions, the candles that surrounded him giving his pale skin an eerie glow. He threw his hand to the side, touching the planchette and gazing in amazement as it began moving across the Ouija Board yet again. “Jesus Christ,” he mumbled once it had stopped. He stared at Dom who was still wide eyed and breathing through only his nose. “Swallow,” Matt whispered.

 

And with a small squeak from the blonde and a hiss of arousal from the brunette, Dom did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

After the two boys cleaned up and returned to the basement, there was a strange sense of tension between the two that hadn’t been there before. The tension wasn’t a bad thing, just unusual. If Matt was honest, he rather enjoyed it. It wasn’t the only thing Matt enjoyed, of course. His limbs still tingled with the lingering sensation of orgasm and he could still taste himself on his lips from the post sex kisses he’d shared with Dom.

 

Something had shifted between them, though. Things they should not have been comfortable talking about so early on in their relationship were spoken just like any other part of a conversation. The shy, quiet composure and frequently blushing cheeks that Matt typically wore never showed up, and Dom’s attitude toward the Ouija Board grew in a more positive direction.

 

After a few more not so innocent questions (having to do with rim jobs, fingering, dildos, and handcuffs) the spirit’s kinky nature died down a bit, leaving Matt and Dom to be placed in situations a bit more normal for Truth or Dare, rather than focusing around actions of the more sexual nature. Dom ended up making out with his own arm, Matt told the story of how he pissed himself in secondary school in the middle of the dining hall (luckily when no one else was around), and both of them had to do an interpretive dance around the candles to a few Spice Girls songs (Dom, for some reason or another, knew all the words to Spice Up Your Life). By half past one in the morning, they were in hysterics, and the tension they’d had earlier seemed to completely disappear.

 

It was when Matt suggested they take a break and grab a snack that the ghost seemed to latch onto them, encouraging them to finish the game. Dom giggled, wiping at a few wisps of stray hair before agreeing, telling his boyfriend he was rather enjoying the game. That made Matt happy, so he told his hungry stomach to wait just a little bit longer. The rumblings in his tummy, however, were not caused by hunger.

 

“Do you think we should ask him what his name is again?” Dom asked. “You know, he might be more comfortable with us now that he’s watched me suck your cock and stuff.”

 

Matt snorted, his smile taking up his entire face as laughter overcame him. “Let’s do it,” he said between sharp breaths as he tried to breathe while he laughed. He reached for Dom’s hand, placing it gently on the planchette with his before asking “What is your name?” once again.

 

The spirit immediately responded, and Dom burst into giggles yet again when he saw the result. “He says ‘your mum’!”

 

“Goddammit,” Matt shrieked, laughing himself to tears. “Fucker!”

 

The candles flickered again, though the whoosh of cold air the boys were expecting never came. It seemed the ghost was in a very good mood.

 

“Okay then,” Matt said. “Can you do any other spooky shit besides fucking with the candles?” The planchette moved across the board and Matt shook his head in embarrassment before looking straight up at the ceiling. “No I will not finger Dom’s belly button!” he shrieked.

 

“Leave it to us get the most deranged ghost around,” Dom said with a roll of his eyes. “Who even fingers belly buttons? Is that some kind of strange kink?”

 

“‘Dunno,” Matt said with a shrug of his shoulders. He turned to his side and picked up a few crisps, chewing them thoughtfully as Dom asked the spirit a few more questions. “But,” he said a few minutes later while Dom took a break. “If I’m going to finger you, it’s not going to be your belly button.”

 

Dom looked up at him with shock and arousal, the words shooting straight down to his cock. “What the hell, Matt,” he mumbled, trying to withhold his hand from palming himself through his trousers..

 

Matt’s own jaw dropped. “I can’t believe I just said that. Oh my God.” The brunette turned around and buried his bright red face into his hands, refusing to look at his boyfriend who was now scooting closer to him. “I’m sorry,” he giggled quietly. “I don’t know why I said that, this is so weird. I feel weird.”

 

“Hey,” Dom said quietly, physically calming himself down as well as Matt. “It’s okay. I think this whole thing is fucking with us both a bit, yeah? I mean, Jesus, Matt, earlier I admitted I’d give you a rim job even though we just got sexual for the first time tonight. It’s a weird night, don’t be sorry. We could stop for a bit if you want?”

 

The room grew cold and Matt’s eyes widened to a size of terror and darkened in shade. “No! No we can’t do that!” he exclaimed harshly. “No!”

 

“Okay!” Dom said, throwing up his hands to show he wasn’t going to push it again. Matt was acting strange, shy one moment then heightened with an emotion similar to anger the next. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

 

“Why would you want to do that?”  
  
  
  
“Well, I don’t know, you said you felt weird.”

 

“Yeah, but...” Matt trailed off, looking past Dom. His eyes slowly widened.

 

“Yeah but what?” Dom asked, waving his hand in front of his boyfriend’s still face. “Matt? Hello? MATT!”

 

“Sh!”

 

“Don’t shush m-”

 

“Be quiet,” Matt hissed beneath his breath, his eyes getting bigger and bigger as he continued to stare just past Dom’s shoulder.

 

Dom spun around, determined to see what got Matt all up in knots. “What are you even- OH!” His breath quickened and his palms grew sweaty at the sight, and he moved backwards to be closer to Matt, craving safety from the other boy. “Holy shit,” he whispered. “Is that...?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Matt and Dom huddled close together as they witnessed the unthinkable. Across the cold floor of the basement there was an old, dusty and cracked mirror sat against the wall, and through the musk that had layered on top of it over the years, they could see the slightest bit of movement as slowly but surely, words were drawn into the dust on the surface.

 

Dom’s breaths were short and shallow while Matt’s were long and calm. He seemed almost hypnotized by the writing, every few seconds another letter being added to the message. His blue eyes did not hold the same shocked state that Dom’s held. He was composed, his breathing even and the tension in his muscles slowly retreating. He was still gripping Dom, and when he noticed how tight his hold was, he began to slowly let go, his white fingers turning back to their normal color.

 

“Matt, what are you doing?” Dom whispered when Matt let go of his sleeve and began moving toward the mirror. The writing was still slowly appearing, and Matt brought his head close, watching every tiny little motion that happened. “Matt, come back, please! Goddammit, you’re going to get us hurt!”

 

“Shh,” Matt whispered beneath his breath. His blue eyes were swirling and he gradually tipped his head back, smiling up at the ceiling. “I’m feeling positivity right now.”

 

“No, you’re fucking feeling a fucking ghost fucking with us! Let’s put an end to this now!”

 

Matt simply shook his head and let out a small smile when the motion on the mirror came to a halt, the message clear. It read ‘I am not here to hurt you, only to have some fun’. The handwriting was messy, nearly a scribble, but Matt had no trouble reading it, for it was very similar to his own. Matt turned to Dom, smiling at the absolutely petrified blonde. “He just wants to have fun is all.”

 

“This is not fun,” Dom whispered, swearing under his breath as he reread the apparently harmless message to himself over and over again. Still, he was horrified. There was something in the air, not cold nor evil, but something. It was very similar to the tension he’d felt earlier after sucking Matt off. However, just thinking about it left Dom slightly aroused, and for a few seconds, he forgot he was scared. It only lasted a few seconds, because the next thing he knew, his arms were circled around Matt’s waist and he was trying to pull him away from the mirror and toward the creaky wooden stairs that would lead them away from this horrid mess. “It’s time to go, I think,” he whispered in Matt’s ear.

 

“No!” Matt screamed, kicking and flailing in Dom’s grip. He was weak compared to Dom, and his flailing limbs did nothing but poke Dom in the ribs and thighs, harmless to the blonde.

 

“Come on.”

 

“Dom, no!”

 

Matt was drug to the base of the stairs before he let out a kick to Dom’s groin, leaving him on the ground groaning in pain as the brunette sprinted back toward the mirror where he could see another message being written. “‘Dom is a pussy’,” Matt read aloud with a high pitched giggle.

 

“Oi!” Dom screeched from his position on the ground, curling around himself. “This is not a fucking game.”

 

The wide grin on Matt’s face told another story. His eyes were shining in delight as he watched Dom struggle not to make little gasps of pain. “Mr. Ghosty seems to think it is.”

 

“Mr. Ghosty is a right cunt,” Dom swore. “And he has horrible handwriting. Looks like chicken scratch.”

 

“Hey!” Matt said. “That wasn’t nice, it’s similar to mine!”

 

“So it’s true then,” Dom said with a wicked smile, one that Matt immediately knew was a sign of loving sarcasm.

 

“You’re a dick,” Matt exclaimed teasingly.

 

“So I am,” Dom said with a shrug, finally standing up but still wincing in pain as he stepped forward. “Fuck that hurt.”

 

“Sorry,” Matt said with a blush. “Maybe I should’ve kicked you somewhere else.”  
  
  
  
“You think?! You of all people should be careful with that.”

 

Matt giggled again, but nevertheless walked forward and slid his arms around Dom’s waist, pecking him softly on the cheek before moving up and letting his tongue dart out to lick his ear lobe. “Do you want me to kiss it better?” he whispered, his voice catching low in his throat so that the words came out in almost a growl.

 

Dom’s knees gave out as he completely forgot about the spirit, and fifteen minutes later, as the blonde was pulling up his trousers and Matt was wiping the stray come that had dribbled down his chin away, there was another message waiting for them on the mirror.

 

‘Just fuck already’. Dom scoffed, rolling his eyes at Matt before turning the mirror so that it no longer faced them. He could deal with the ghost’s kinkiness on the Ouija Board, but as soon as it had moved to the mirror, he had been a little too freaked out.

 

As they sat once again with the Ouija Board between them, the clock read half past two. The normal environment of the basement had returned with Matt’s shrieking giggles and Dom’s lower chuckles while the ghost made sassy comment after sassy comment about their relationship. They let themselves get comfortable again even as the spirit decided to play a few more tricks, like making a deck of cards fly out from the old game box and shower the two teenagers in hearts, diamonds, spades, and clubs, with the King of Hearts landing dramatically on Matt’s head and getting tangled in with his hair. Dom smiled and picked it up, kissing Matt’s lips and letting his eyelashes flutter as he lost his breath at his boyfriend’s beauty for a few seconds before Matt giggled and headbutted him. That left the spirit to say ‘Gay’ multiple times through the Ouija Board.

 

After yet another makeout session finished and Matt sat with his head against Dom’s chest, he began to think. “Do you think we know whoever’s spirit this is that’s talking to us?”

 

“What do you mean?” Dom mumbled, pressing his lips to Matt’s forehead as he shuffled around with the abandoned deck of cards.

 

“Like, an old family member or something.”

 

“Nah,” Dom said. “He’s too cheeky for that. In fact, he reminds me more of either you or me.”

 

“Maybe some old fucker that died and wants to relive his teenager years.”

 

“Or just an old fucker that likes to watch young men giving each other blow jobs.”

 

Matt blushed at that, but nevertheless let himself have a laugh before quieting when he felt the planchette moving again. By this point, the spirit seemed very comfortable with them, and was communicating even without the boys having to say something first.

 

“‘What if I told you I was you’,” Dom read aloud, scrunching up his forehead in confusion. “Me?” he asked, pointing to himself. The planchette immediately responded, saying ‘Matt’.

 

“What?” Matt asked dumbly. “You’re me?”

 

‘Yes’ was the spirit’s response.

 

“Identity crisis,” Dom whispered with a giggle. “You wish you were Matt,” he said to the spirit.

 

‘I do not have to wish’.

 

Matt’s eyes narrowed. “If you’re me, why am I still alive?”

 

There was no response, and Dom swore he felt the air in the basement grow cooler, the environment more chilling. Instinctively, he pulled Matt closer to him.

 

“Okay,” Matt said slowly, shivering against the suddenly cold space. “Er, prove it then? Tell us something only I would know.”

 

“Yeah,” Dom chimed in.

 

They had to wait a few minutes for the spirit’s response, and Matt was sure they’d stumped him. Soon enough though, the response came, reading ‘Matt pissed his pants the first time he watched The Shining because he was so scared’.

 

“YOU DID?!” Dom exclaimed, laughing loudly. Meanwhile, Matt was simultaneously turning red and panicking at the same time.

 

No one knew that, not even his mum. It had been one of the first times he’d ever been allowed to stay home by himself, and being the rebellious nine year old he was, he’d decided to watch the film all by himself in the dark. It of course led to a soaked pair of boxer briefs and a puddle on the floor he’d had to clean up all by himself. And never, not once, had he told anyone about it.

 

“Oh fuck,” Dom whispered upon realization. “You did.”

 

“I did,” Matt said heavily. Tears were gathering in his eyes and Dom immediately moved forward to hold the now shaking brunette. He was terrified.

 

“Hey Matt, it’s okay, this is all just a misunderstanding. Let’s just stop and go upstairs. I’ll make you some tea and we can cuddle and watch telly together, yeah?”

 

“I... I want to stop.”

“Let’s stop.”

 

“B-but...” Matt’s lip quivered as the tears threatened to spill over. “How did the spirit know that?” he whispered.

 

Dom paused before taking a really deep breath. “I’m not sure if I want to think about it, to be honest.”

 

“How did he know that?” Matt asked again, tugging at his hair as the tears finally came rushing down his face. “How?!” he shouted. He rubbed at his eyes, his skin already blotchy and red from the tears that had just begun cascading down.

 

Dom squeezed him tightly and used the sleeve of his hoodie to attempt to blot away the wet trails of tears running down Matt’s cheeks. It was of no use, of course, because the tears just kept on coming. Matt was trembling horribly and whispering jumbled words of nonsense to himself that Dom wasn’t able to comprehend.

 

“I’m not dead,” he repeated to himself beneath his breath. “I am not dead.”

 

“Baby,” Dom whispered, holding him tightly against his chest. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

 

“I’m alive, Dom.”

 

“You’re alive,” he confirmed.

 

“What is going on?” Matt sobbed, drawing out the last word so that it echoed across the bare and concrete walls of the basement. “Why is this happening?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dom said. “I really think we should stop, though.” The ghost had been quiet the entire time Matt was breaking down, and that worried Dom. The coldness was back, the hostility that they’d experienced so many times already in the night but had always put behind them. Now it was prominent and alarming. Everything was in big bold letters, telling Dom they had to get out of that basement. But of course, even in times of emotional stress, Matt remained the spirited (and stubborn) ball of fire he always was.

 

“But I have to know!” Matt screamed out. “I have to stay!”

 

“Something isn’t right!” Dom exclaimed, trying to keep a cool head. It wasn’t the time for him to freak out, not when Matt was literally a sobbing mess with trembles wrecking his body. Dom needed to think logically. Logic would get them out of the mess they’d somehow found themselves in. “We should stop.”

 

Matt shook his head, already trying to make his way out of Dom’s grip and back to the Ouija Board. “I’m not stopping until I know what the fuck is going on,” he said, his words heavy and slow as he sat down by the board once again, placing his finger on the planchette. “Who are you?” he asked aloud.

 

‘I am you’.

 

Dom shuddered.

 

“HOW?!” Matt screamed as Dom tried once again to pull him away from the board and toward the stairwell. Matt refused to budge.

 

‘Guess’.

 

“Just fuck off already!” Dom yelled, choosing to stay there for Matt. There was no way he’d let the brunette stay there alone.

 

‘That is no way to speak to your boyfriend Dominic’.

 

“You’re not my boyfriend! He’s-” Dom pointed in Matt’s direction “-my boyfriend! Now what do you fucking want from us? Is this some kind of sick practical joke? Because it is not funny. He’s terrified! So why don’t you just stop right now?”

 

‘Where is the fun in that’.

 

“Tom or Chris, I swear to God if you’re the ones doing this to us, we’re never speaking to you again.”

 

‘I am not lying’.

 

“Who are you?!” Dom shrieked, his temper flaring.

 

‘Matthew Bellamy’.

 

Matt shivered and let out a tiny cry of distress. Dom screamed out, tugging at his hair. Without thinking, he bolted up the stairs, nearly tripping over his feet as he reached the door. He looked down at Matt below, who was curled up and looking petrified. This was getting to be too much; Dom was going to call the police.

 

As he reached out for the handle, he heard a sharp click before a giant rush of air hit him, knocking him to his feet and almost making him fall down the flight of stairs. He quickly stood up again, swearing to himself and pulling frantically on the handle.

 

“Shit,” he whispered. It was supposed to be to himself, but Matt must’ve heard him.

 

“What’s wrong?” came a small voice.

 

“Shit, fuck, shit, GODDAMMIT!” Dom said, pulling at the door. “No no no, this can’t be happening.” He tried again, the door refusing to budge. “It’s fucking locked from the outside! We’re trapped!”

 

“Dom...”

 

“Oh my God what are we going to do?! Fuck, I have no idea when Mum and Dad will be back and-”

 

“Dom!”

 

“What, Matthew?!”

 

“I’m scared.”

 

Dom took a deep breath, trying to control his temper. Calmly, he walked back down the stairs and sat down by Matt’s side, instinctively reaching out and pulling the tiny brunette closer. “I’m scared too,” he whispered, pressing the faintest of kisses to Matt’s tear stained cheek and running his hand through the straggly strands of brown hair. “Why are you doing this to us?” he asked a few minutes later, his attention directed back to the Ouija Board and the not so friendly spirit they were now dealing with. His words were being choked up, only spoken because he was forcing them to be said.

 

‘Because you owe me Dominic’.

 

Dom fisted his hands into his hair, impatient and angry. “Owe you what?!” he shouted, making Matt shake. “What could I possibly owe you that’s so important you need to keep us fucking trapped in a fucking basement?!”

  
‘Your life’.


	3. Chapter 3

“Just breathe, love, just breathe.”

 

“I- I... C-can’t,” Matt gasped. “H-help me.”

 

“I’m here. In and out, in and out.”

 

“We’re going to d-die down here, aren’t we?” Matt asked through scattered breaths.

 

Dom rubbed his forehead with his fingers. No eighteen year old should ever be asked that question. Even more, no eighteen year old should ever have to answer that question with pure honesty. But Dom was never one to lie.

 

“I think one of us is going to,” he whispered.

 

Matt visibly shuddered. “I’m going insane,” he said.

 

Dom nodded, stroking his fingers down Matt’s arm. “I’m pretty sure that was this ghost’s plan all along.”

 

“I’m so scared, Dom. I don’t want to die.”

 

“Baby, I won’t let that happen to you.”

 

“But you can’t die! I’d kill myself if you died-”

 

“Matt.”

 

“Is there anything we can do? Like, break down the door or something, or I don’t know, anything? Like a window maybe?”

 

“No windows,” Dom said sadly. “I think, as of right now, the only thing we can do is use the Ouija Board a bit more and try to figure something out.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Dom. This is all my fault. This was all my idea and now we’re stuck and, Jesus Christ, what have I done?!”

 

“Nothing, love,” Dom said as he shook his head, kissing Matt to comfort him in any way he could. “Don’t blame yourself,” he said as he let his hand gently rub his back. “Let’s just, you know, try and find a way out, okay?” He offered Matt a small smile, anything to make him feel better.

 

“Okay,” Matt whispered.

 

When they turned to look at the Ouija Board again, they both shivered at the sight of it. So harmless, a simple board, produced in some factory in some country they’d probably never heard the name of. The amount of damage it’d caused them already was incredulous.

 

“Okay,” Matt said again, taking a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

 

Dom nodded, staring at Matt. The darkness of the room and the faint light from the candles accentuated everything about him; his bone structure became sharper, his eyes bluer, his skin paler. He was terrifying to look at, the stains from his tears glowing like something unknown to mankind, the melancholy Dom saw in his expression like a knife to his gut.

 

He didn’t want to continue. Neither of them did. The Ouija Board was like the undertow of a current; the surface of the game seemed completely harmless, stupid (in Dom’s opinion), but harmless. It swept them in too far though, and they were trapped. Swimming parallel to the shore to escape it was impossible, for every exit was nonexistent. Stuck, they had no where to go.

 

Dom had to take the initiative. Matt was a shaking mess and it was hard for him to even talk clearly, nevertheless think. It was not time to panic. Dom had to be strong. He had to get them out of the basement, alive.

 

“I’ve got you, baby,” he reminded Matt again, kissing his tear-drenched skin and rocking his trembling body. “I’m going to get us out of here.” He pushed Matt’s fringe away from his forehead, touching the skin there and murmuring quiet words. “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered.

 

“I’m so scared.”

 

“Shh, there’s no reason to be scared.”

 

“Yes there is,” Matt whined between sobs. “This is s-so fucked up.” His words were stuttered and his body was practically glued to Dom’s chest; the brunette refused to even look in the general direction of the Ouija Board.

 

The planchette began moving once again under Dom’s finger, and without thinking, he flung his hand back and as far away from the Ouija Board as he could with a lap full of Matt. The planchette, with no hands touching it, no contact whatsoever, continued to move across the board.

 

“Fuck no!” Dom shouted out. “No!”

 

“What?” Matt mumbled. His head was still buried in Dom’s chest, away from the Ouija Board.

 

Dom’s hand instinctively went around the back of Matt’s head, to keep him against his chest. “It’s moving by itself.”

 

“What?!” Matt yelled, trying to scramble out of Dom’s arms. The blonde clutched him tighter. “Let me see!”

 

“No,” Dom whispered as the message from the spirit became clear. “You really don’t need to see this.”

 

“Please Dom,” Matt pleaded. “I have to see!”

 

“No, shh, just stay in my arms like this. Please.”

 

Matt wriggled, trying to breach Dom’s grasp. He had no luck. “Dom!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Please tell me what it said.”

 

“No.”

 

“Dom-”

 

“I c-can’t. I can’t let you know.”

 

“Dom...” The tension and anger were back. Matt stopped shaking, instead turning to look at Dom and harden his jaw. He looked terrifying again, his pupils darkening to look like a harsh and unforgiving night sky. All traces of blue were gone. “Tell me.”

 

A frightening shiver ran down the blonde’s spine, shooting a tremble through all his limbs and ricocheting off his bones. Dom shook his head, which made Matt forcibly grab his chin so they were staring directly at each other. His expression dripped of pure menace. It wasn’t Matt. Sure, the stubbornness was still there - it never went away - but something about him was completely off. Matt never went from weak to scary in pure seconds. In fact, Matt was never scary. Every petty fight they’d ever had was completely one sided, with Matt never being able to act serious about it. He always either made a joke about it or completely collapsed in on himself into a heaving and shattered mess, leaving Dom to pick up the broken pieces.

 

Matt wasn’t weak, but he also certainly wasn’t strong. Never could the brunette hold a stare like that, with eyes so empty and lifeless. The pupils that Dom was looking into did not belong to Matthew Bellamy.

 

“Don’t make me ask again,” Matt hissed. His touch on Dom’s skin was like ice. Dom blinked heavily, beginning to shake beneath the brunette’s touch. “This is your fault, you’re the one who made him angry.”

 

“Matt, I-”

 

“Shut up! Just shut up, okay? God, you never shut up!” Matt’s hand came to lay across Dom’s cheek, the sound of the slap echoing through the chilly basement. “Shut up!” he yelled again when Dom let out a whine of pain. The spirit seemed to like that, as the second he screamed in Dom’s face, Matt felt a shiver of something crawl up his spine. “What should I do next?” he whispered. His voice was dripping with evil. Dom trembled beneath him, trying to ignore the tears that were gathering in his eyes.The hand that had just crashed into his cheekbone was not Matt’s. The brunette who was now staring at him was not Matt. The voice that was talking to the spirit at that second did not belong to Matt. He had to repeatedly remind himself; this was not Matt.

 

“Matthew,” he began calmly. “Where are you, baby? What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” the other person spat. Dom refused to refer to him as Matt in his mind. It wasn’t Matt. It couldn’t be Matt.

 

Dom tried a different way of talking to him. Whatever it took to get his Matt back, he would try it. “I’m going to try the door again,” he said softly, moving to stand up.

 

“No you’re not,” the brunette hissed, lunging for him and taking a sharp grip on his hands. “The only way I’m getting out of here alive is if I take power over you. Trying to open that door will accomplish nothing.”

 

“Baby-”

 

“Don’t you fucking baby me, Dominic. Just shut the fuck up and do what I tell you to do.”

 

Dom swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously against the skin of his neck. He didn’t like the feeling of his arms being held over his head and the close proximity of Matt’s body but not Matt’s mind. He could literally feel the eeriness in the air; it swiftly moved around them in a dense cloud of pure evil, fogging Matt’s mind but leaving Dom completely in the clear. That was it. It had to be it. The stress proved to be far too much for Matt, and now he was going insane, power being the only thing that could give him relief.

 

“You’re not thinking logically,” Dom said calmly.

 

Matt shook his head and let out a laugh that froze Dom’s bones in place. “Oh of course. I’m just poor little Matt, small and unable to take care of myself. Insignificant me, getting too hyped up for something again. Well you know what, Dom? Fuck you.”  
  
  
  
“Baby-”

 

“Why do you always do that?!” Matt screamed out, clawing at his hair and tugging hard at the strands. It was something the brunette always did in extremely stressful and emotional situations. It terrified Dom, because it showed him that the person staring at him angrily with a strong grip still on his hands actually was Matthew Bellamy. It was his boyfriend, the teenager who’d once been his best friend and was now the love of his life, the person Dom could see himself do absolutely anything for. And here he was, slowly losing his mind in front of his eyes. “You always degrade me with words like that! I know! I know I’m small and pathetic compared to you and that you just have to be the fucking hero all the time but it’s fucking ridiculous and I absolutely hate it!”

 

A tear slipped out of Dom’s eye. Just two days previous, a sleepy Matt curled up against his side had told him he loved the pet name, that it made him feel important and cared for. All the sentimental feelings seemed to have flown away with Matt’s sanity.

 

Dom tried to wriggle out of Matt’s grip but it only tightened, shooting a bolt of worry through his skin. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked softly, aware now that the situation was out of his hands. He could only hope that whatever happened that night, the spirit would stop fucking with them and he would get Matt back. His only way out was obedience, and perhaps somehow he could coax Matt out of the fog with it.

 

“Same thing you did to me,” Matt said with an evil smirk. “Right before you shot me and left me for dead.”  
  
  
  
“What are you talking about?!”

 

“Don’t lie to me. You saw what the spirit had to say. You know how this ended a few hours back. You raped and killed me playing truth or dare, and now it’s my turn to get revenge.”

 

“No!” Dom screamed out before Matt’s hand came out again to slap him sharply across the cheek. It stung, his nails catching his skin and forcing a few drops of blood to run down his face. “Fuck,” he sobbed out, trying to grab at the bleeding gash.

 

“Shut up,” Matt spat.

 

A hand covered Dom’s mouth, making him sputter and gag. He tried to kick Matt off, but the small brunette was too strong for him when Dom was in such a vulnerable position. Dom went limp when his hands were tied and the hand that had been used to hold them up was unzipping his trousers. He let out a tiny whine of discomfort, only earning himself another slap from Matt, this time on the upper thigh that was already sore and bruised from a few lovebites that had accumulated there earlier in the night. Dom knew he wasn’t getting any lovebites this time.

 

When Matt thrusted sharply into him with no preparation and no murmured words of encouragement and love, Dom could do absolutely nothing but lay there and take it. Screams would only earn him more pain, and any struggle he tried to make left his arms bent in strange positions that made his bones wither against his restraints.

 

After three thrusts, the third being as deep as Dom’s unprepared body allowed, the blonde could feel blood dripping down his thigh. When he whimpered, Matt hit him. When the body on top of him pulled completely out then slammed back in, he screamed, and Matt grabbed at his throat, slamming his head against the floor. His vision blackened and blurred, and it was only when Matt finished and pulled out that Dom heard the quiet sobs coming from the brunette.

 

“I’m sorry,” Matt whispered, weakly falling forward and somehow managing to un tie Dom from his restraints. Dom lost consciousness before he could manage to tell Matt he forgave him.

 

~

 

When Dom awoke again, he immediately winced at the sharp pain he felt shocking every nerve of his entire body. He tried sitting up, only to hiss loudly and fall back to the cold cement floor. A blanket was draped over him and his trousers had been pulled back up and zipped and buttoned. He gave a tiny shift of his hips, immediately shouting when he felt the agonizing pain in his arse and lower back.

 

“I’m sorry,” he heard a tiny whisper say from his left.

 

“Matt?” he gasped, squinting in the dark. The candles had been extinguished again and all he could see in the dark was the glowing numbers of the digital clock against the far well that told him it was well past six in the morning. “Baby, is that you?”

 

“Yes,” came a whimper.

 

There was some shuffling then suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. As Dom’s eyes began to adjust, he could see very well that it was his boyfriend. His eyes were red rimmed and he was visibly shaking, his teeth chattering as he rubbed at his skinny and bony arms. The ever present chill was still in the air, wrapping itself around their bodies. Dom swore he heard quiet whispers, but perhaps that was just the constant pounding in his head.

 

“Dom...?” Matt asked.

 

“Yes?” Dom replied, trying to keep the tiny gasp of pain out of his voice.

 

“He’s still here. You’ve been out for three hours. It hasn’t... It h-hasn’t stopped.”

 

“Oh my God,” Dom whispered. “Matt, come closer.” An elbow came from the side. “No, not too fast, gentle. There we go.” He pulled the brunette against him and held his trembling form. “I’ve got you.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Matt mumbled.

 

“I forgive you, Matt. I forgive you.”

 

“T-the entire t-time you were asleep-” Matt stuttered “-he was telling me to do awful things. Like, t-things you’d done to me, and-d, I just, I d-didn’t believe him. You would never do th-those types of things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I c-can’t say, Dom. They were terrible. Worse than I did to you.”

 

“Baby, it’s okay. That wasn’t you, okay? That wasn’t you.”

 

“Yes it was,” Matt choked out.

 

“No, shhh.” Dom wrapped his arms around the tiny brunette, his frame like a skeleton covered in a thin fabric of skin. He was so frail, so vulnerable, and the exact opposite of the person who put Dom through so much. “Listen to me; that was the spirit. He must’ve... I don’t know, possessed you or something.”

 

“This is not a joke, Dom! This isn’t the fucking Blair Witch Project. This happened! It’s still happening! I... I r-r...” Matt spluttered for a few seconds, unable to say the word. He shivered as he ran it over his tongue. “I raped you,” he squeaked out. “You can’t deny that!”

 

“Matt, I saw those eyes, and they were not yours!”

 

“Well then whose were they?!”

 

Dom shut his mouth for a few seconds to let a wave of pain pass through his backside. “I don’t know, Matt. I don’t know.”

“I’m so scared,” Matt whispered again, his voice much quieter than just mere seconds before.

 

“I am too, it’s okay. Is the Ouija Board-” Dom shuttered when he said those two words out loud “-still active?”

 

“I... I think so. Haven’t checked it since you woke up.” There was some shuffling, and Dom suddenly got a lot colder and another elbow to the rib as Matt stood up. He heard a small gasp.

 

“Matt? Matt is everything okay?” He squinted into the dark before suddenly everything was illuminated in a soft orange glow. The candles had relit themselves, and Dom could now see Matt bending down over the Ouija Board, his eyes wide with fear.

 

“No,” the brunette whispered. “No I can’t do that.”

 

Dom arched his head. “What is it?”

 

“I want to get out of here!” Matt wailed.

 

“Matthew!” Dom scrambled to stand up. Everything screeched at him to stay on the ground, including the elusive screams he could hear echoing through the basement. “Matt, get away from it!”

 

Matt turned around, pacing back and forth with his hands in his hair. Dom could hear Matt’s heavy breathing from his place halfway crouched on the floor at least three meters away. He tried to get up, but his legs refused to move. Every time he tried to step forward, the invisible chains wrapped around his ankles would pull back, and he’d tumble to the ground, calling Matt’s name.

 

Half the candles had gone out again and Dom swore he could hear an internal wind, pounding against the walls of the basement. His head was fogged and beginning to black out again as he struggled to move forward toward Matt. His boyfriend was fragmented and moving back toward the box where they’d originally found the Ouija Board along with the multitude of other games, ones which were completely harmless and free of evil spirits.

 

“Matt?” he called out into the half lit darkness. “Matt, baby, what are you doing?”

 

“Looking for something,” came a short shout among the rest of the noise in the basement. The sound had multiplied, now a series of screams, clangs, and wind. Dom shivered as the sharp bursts of air caught his skin, almost like someone was blowing air onto the back of his neck in a less than intimate way.

 

“Matt!”

“I have to do it, Dom!”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

There was shuffling, like Matt was coursing through a box. An object broke free and clattered to the floor, a ghostly echo following its landing. A shaky hand swiped down to pick it up, Matt’s trembling fingers barely gripping the object as he moved back around to where Dom was.

 

Dom gasped, shouting “No, no, no!” as he recognized the object in Matt’s hand; it was his dad’s pistol - old, with dust gathering around the body and a sticky trigger, but still in working order. “Matthew, put it down!” he screamed as Matt’s shuddering hand brought it up, pointing it toward his own head.

 

“You said one of us is going to die,” he said hypnotically, his blazing blue eyes boring into Dom’s cloudy and grey ones. “And...” he took a deep breath. Dom struggled to move forward, meeting resistance as he urged his legs to work and let him push Matt to the ground, away from the gun that he was holding to his head with his shaky finger poised on the trigger. “I want you to live your life Dom. I want you to find someone to love, hopefully the way you love me-” He paused, blinking back a tear as Dom simply sat there, shaking his head back and forth and repeatedly whispering the word ‘no’ underneath his breath “-if you do love me. You deserve a life, and I don’t, after what I did to you, and-”

 

“Matthew, please,” Dom whimpered, pathetically reaching forward to him.

 

“I think I need to go,” Matt whispered.

 

“No!”

 

Dom leaped forward, breaking free from the confinements. His entire body screamed in pain as his hand collided with the gun in Matt’s hand, trying to claw his fingers away from the trigger. It was either too late or too soon; it was pulled, and the two of them fell to the ground with a loud bang, Dom’s body falling on top of Matt’s.

 

Dom blinked, willing the entire nightmare to be over right then. Dissonance clouded his ears so much he could barely hear Matt’s quiet sobs, and force wracked his body to the extent where he almost couldn’t feel Matt’s warm blood soaking into his shirt from the gunshot wound in his chest.

 

“Matt,” he whispered, tears flowing from his eyes. He reached forward, trying to touch his boyfriend, but something was pulling him back, away from the person bleeding out in front of him.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Matt murmured as blood began to trickle from the sides of his mouth and Dom was pulled further and further away. “I’m so... S-sorry...”

 

Everything stopped. The noise stopped, the restraints stopped, the eeriness stopped. Matt’s body was laying lifeless on the cold floor of the basement as Dom tentatively stood up on wobbly legs. Tears ran like a trail down his cheeks as he limped over to Matt and put his hand on his chest, ignoring the thick pool of dark red blood and pale white skin that was a symbol of death. He could feel no heart beating. When he put his fingers to his wrist, there was no pulse. No life, just death.

 

When Mr. and Mrs. Howard arrived home later that morning, they found their 18 year old son on the floor with a lifeless Matt Bellamy in his arms and a pistol at his feet. The candles, the Ouija Board, and the mirror were no where to be found, despite their son’s protests.

 

Dominic Howard was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Matthew Bellamy.

 

~ 23 Years Later ~

 

Bizarre Suicide in London Prison by Julian Olive, BBC World News

 

_A strange occurrence has happened in the past few days here at Belmarsh Prison in London. 41 year old Dominic Howard, arrested and charged with the murder of Matthew Bellamy - his boyfriend at the time - in 1995, has committed suicide. Prison workers tell us it all started early morning on Tuesday, when a game of cards was started in the rec room at the prison, eventually leading to more games being played. The other prisoners say Dominic became distraught, and went back to his cell, telling everyone he needed to be alone. When the guards went to check on him an hour later, he had tied a noose out of his bed sheets and was hanging by the rafters of the ceilings. A simple note was written and left on his bare prison bed, reading “I told you I’d get my revenge”. Tests are being done now to see who wrote the note, but initial results are telling us it was not Dominic who wrote it, and guards are currently trying to figure out just how that note was written. Dominic was said to be in perfect mental health during his stay at the prison, so depression may not have been a key factor in his suicide. When asked if a Ouija Board (which was what Dominic claimed made him kill Matthew Bellamy 23 years ago) was one of the games played in the rec room of the prison, guards and prisoners refused to talk with police any longer. A further and more thorough investigation will be done in the next few days. Until then, all guards and prisoners have been taken in for further questioning._


End file.
